


社情文学 / Pornography

by Chloe_Chen



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Chen/pseuds/Chloe_Chen
Summary: 如果每用奇迹变出一个东西都要符合质量守恒的话，那么克鲁利和亚兹拉斐尔每做一次爱，伦敦的某个情趣用品商店就要少很多东西。





	社情文学 / Pornography

1.

亚茨拉斐尔怀孕了，but，how？

世界末日结束后的某一个清晨里，亚茨拉斐尔在克鲁利的床上醒来，他突然感受到小腹有一股异样，右手下意识地摸上，顿时感觉一道白光劈在自己脑袋上。

妈的，我怎么怀孕了？！！

此从上一次被蹩脚猎魔人逼得说了一句“fuck”以后已经将近一百年没有说过脏话的天使也顾不得自己刚才似乎破了戒，右脚一脚踹向身边恶魔的屁股，还在梦乡中的恶魔没有预感到飞来横祸，险些被天使踢下床去。

“我靠，你他娘的怎么回事？”

恶魔扯着一早上还没打开的嗓子沙哑地吼了一句。

“我他妈的怀孕了！”亚茨拉斐尔也不管“不说脏话”的这条自我准则了，惊恐地对恶魔说。

“......啥？”恶魔感觉自己的蛇耳朵出问题了，等下，蛇有耳朵吗？好像没有来着......啊不是，这不是重点，重点是啥来着，哦，怀孕！克鲁利一拍脑袋，“我靠，真的假的！”

为了求证，克鲁利的手抚摸上了亚茨拉斐尔的小腹，安静地感受了半晌儿，随后语调温柔地问了一句：

“亲爱的，你确定不是因为昨晚吃多了么？”

寂静……无止尽的寂静……时间凝固了……

亚兹拉斐尔的左手缓慢地摸上额头，试图抚平正在抽搐的额角。克鲁利作为一只恶魔，很好的继承了他家主人撒旦使人发怒的能力，并且在惹怒天使这件事上无师自通的发扬光大。

亚兹拉斐尔告诉自己要冷静，毕竟他现在怀着宝宝，不易动怒。

过了几秒，他觉得自己可以了。他微笑着，用不带一丝情感的语调说：

“你，给我滚。”

然后可怜的恶魔裹着被子睡了半个月的沙发。

2.

亚茨拉斐尔已经怀孕三个月了，最近他什么都吃不下，就连曾经最爱的可丽饼也让他提不起兴趣，这让他的丈夫克鲁利操碎了心，虽然克鲁利作为一条蛇打从一开始就不理解他的天使为什么这么对人类的食物如此着迷，因为蛇根本没有味觉，它们吃猎物只要一口吞下去就行，剩下的交给胃液。

“亚兹拉斐尔，我给你买了可丽饼！吃嘛！”

砰啪，恶魔手里的纸袋子瞬间炸成了烟花。

“不吃，恶心。”

克鲁利握着袋子的手还虚虚地举着，他尴尬地搓了搓手，抖掉一点烟花末子，深吸一口气又换上一副笑嘻嘻地模样说：“那你想吃啥？”

说着打了个响指，空气里立马充斥起了甜腻的味道，香草脆片冰淇凌啦、乳脂松糕啦、巧克力味的马卡龙啦、配着枫糖浆的海绵布丁啦，它们都围成了圆圈绕着亚兹拉斐尔跳舞，此时的天使活像一位迪士尼公主，如果他没有骂人的话。

“克鲁利！看在你们家该死的撒旦的份上，让你和你这些令人作呕的东西从我眼前消失！！”

随着最后一个字的余音一起消失在空气里的，是克鲁利用奇迹变出来的甜点。

克鲁利比甜点消失得要慢一秒钟，他用这一秒钟时间思考了自己该溜去哪里，这大概就是有了爱人不好的地方，你不知道自己没了对方该去哪里，平时总是亚兹拉斐尔兴冲冲地向克鲁利提议他们的约会地点，包括吃什么，而克鲁利总是顺从的陪着他，时髦恶魔克鲁利在安排日常娱乐活动方面，除了睡觉，似乎也不会干些别的事情了。

地狱不想去，天堂更别提了，家是肯定也回不了了，自从上次用圣水融化了地狱公爵利古尔以后克鲁利就再也没回去过，每次只要一想起那摊恶心又恶臭的黑水，他就下意识的反胃，就算后来清洗干净了也于事无补，就像天使说的，“但我会永远记得那里有块污渍”。

克鲁利赶紧摇了摇头，暗骂自己怎么又想起了亚兹拉斐尔，沮丧间，他抬头，不知不觉，他居然来到了亚兹拉斐尔的旧书店门口。克鲁利叹了口气，反正天使也不在，进去休息会儿也无妨吧？

喧闹的苏活区街头，没人注意到一个黑色的身影闪进了书店。

3.

亚兹拉斐尔喜欢收藏书籍，尤其是预言书和圣经，且都是初版，因为一些我们都知道的原因，克鲁利对那些圣经敬而远之，而他对预言书向来兴趣缺缺，理由是“恶魔降祸不需要通过别人来激发灵感”。

突然间，一本放在角落的绿色书籍引起了克鲁利的注意，这本厚厚的大部头似乎被人有意藏起，只露出一点书角，若不是因为它太过破旧似乎被人经常翻起，因而与书店里被精心收藏的其他书格格不入，它也绝不会被克鲁利发现。

“色情文学？”克鲁利愣了一下，他怀疑这样的书籍怎么会出现在亚兹拉斐尔的书店，这类书本很明显应该属于地狱这一边的。

“或许内容不是我想的那样？”恶魔随手翻阅了起来，过了一会儿，他嘭地一声合起来  
了书，克鲁利感觉自己的喉咙有些发紧，“好吧，至少我们证明了这本书的内容和书名极齐匹配……”

就在克鲁利打算转身离开的时候，他感觉有一双手从背后抱住了他，隔着裤子抚摸他已经有些反应的下体，同时他的后腰也被什么东西顶着，让他怪不舒服。

“你看到那本书了？”

是亚兹拉斐尔。

4.

如果每用奇迹变出一个东西都要符合质量守恒的话，那么克鲁利和亚兹拉斐尔每做一次爱，伦敦的某个情趣用品商店就要少很多东西。

亚兹拉斐尔用他吃甜品的手灵活地解开克鲁利的皮带，滑进他的内裤上下套弄。“你知道我怀孕以后有多怀念这个么？”他在克鲁利的耳边说道，随后把双唇凑上了克鲁利因为惊讶微张的嘴，孕期的亚兹拉斐尔似乎由于激素的原因更加主动，热情地向克鲁利讨要着亲吻，“我已经三个多月没被你上过了，克鲁利。”

“操我。”

听到这句话的克鲁利再也忍不住，他转过身，舌头探索着亚兹拉斐尔的口腔内壁，划过他整齐的牙齿，然后突然粗暴地咬住了天使的下嘴唇，他一把把桌上摆得整齐的绝版书籍扫到了地上，抱起天使放在了桌上，双手着急地去撩亚兹拉斐尔的上衣，因为怀孕的缘故，天使暂时抛弃了繁琐的三件套，换上了剪裁简单的白色睡裙，一如他们在伊甸园初次相遇时的那样。

而这就意味着，这件衣服非常好脱。

“妈的，你怎么连内裤都没穿？”克鲁利骂道。他万万没想到掀开衣服后会看到这幅场景，天使的肚子已经有很明显的凸起了，同时乳房也开始涨大，泛出微微透明的光泽，乳头是粉色的，小小一个立在那里，正被亚兹拉斐尔用手抚摸着，他扭动着屁股，把还没扩张的洞口对着克鲁利：“你快点儿，我难受……”

克鲁利看着眼前求爱的亚兹拉斐尔，感觉喉咙又干又痒，他一个响指让自己身上的衣服全部消失，没有了衣物束缚的阴茎与克鲁利紧实的小腹形成一个危险的角度，他握住天使两个圆润的脚踝把他拉向自己，随后用膝盖分开亚兹拉斐尔的双腿，弯腰，嘴唇从天使的脖子一直往下，停留在右边胸口那颗粉红色的豆子上。克鲁利的蛇信子灵活地挑逗着亚兹拉斐尔的乳尖，一只手则慢慢在亚兹拉斐尔的尾骨上打圈。

随着克鲁利的动作，亚兹拉斐尔的屁股敏感地泛起小小的颗粒，可克鲁利却迟迟没有下一步行动，“你在磨蹭什么，你这个……恶魔！”，不满的亚兹拉斐尔扭动着身体把桌布蹭得好乱，他一边抚摸着自己另一个被冷落的乳房，一边胡乱地抓住克鲁利的阴茎想要往里放。

“呵，别着急，天使。”克鲁利抬起头对亚兹拉斐尔说，“现在进去你会疼的。”

说着，他把天使的两只手举过头顶，一个奇迹使它们被绳子固定住，而绳子的另一端，恶魔却坏心眼地系在了书店大门上。亚兹拉斐尔失去了双手的控制权，浑身的欲望更加没出口发泄，只得扭得更加厉害。

“你的手可别乱动哦天使，万一你把这门拉开了，外面的人可什么都能看见哦！”

亚兹拉斐尔比刚才更加激烈地想要挣脱，却让虚掩的门露出一道危险的缝隙，“坏……坏恶魔！”天使认命地放弃了挣扎。

“哈哈，我是恶魔，本来就是坏的，不是吗？”同时，克鲁利的手指终于探索到了亚兹拉斐尔的穴口，他用指尖轻扫过那一圈的软肉，理所当然地引发出天使的一阵呻吟，他一个响指变出了两个小夹子，坏笑着夹在了天使的两个乳头上，亚兹拉斐尔顿时发出疼痛的抽吸，但随之而来的还有持续不断的尖锐的快感。亚兹拉斐尔感觉胸口湿湿的，他低下头，看到的是自己两颗乳头被黄色的木质夹子夹住，原来粉色的乳头现在因为充血而变成更深的玫红色，上面还有一滩不知是被克鲁利吸出来的还是被挤压出来的白色乳汁。

“啊……”亚兹拉斐尔突然绷紧了脚尖大声呻吟了起来。

“你怎么不专心啊，天使？是我太温柔了，才让你胡思乱想的吗？”克鲁利坏笑着说，一边再一次用手指刮擦着亚兹拉斐尔的敏感点。

“啊……啊……不要了，克鲁利，够了……”

“哈，这才一根手指呢，天使，我还没进来呢。”

克鲁利的食指抚摸着亚兹拉斐尔充血的乳尖，比平时更加剧烈的快感像电流一样窜上了亚兹拉斐尔的头皮，克鲁利每次都会有邪恶的新玩具让亚兹拉斐尔感受到不一样的快乐，而每一个新玩具的作用都在天使身上得到淋漓尽致的体现。

“天使，你的奶真甜。”恶魔咂巴着嘴，把食指从自己嘴巴里拿出来，又打了个响指，两个夹子瞬间离开了亚兹拉斐尔的胸部，落在了地上。

失去了桎梏，亚兹拉斐尔感觉自己的血液重新留回了乳头，但下一秒，克鲁利的嘴又上来了，他用力吸吮着亚兹拉斐尔三个月还不太充足的乳汁，左手直接又放了两根手指进入天使的身体，亚兹拉斐尔感觉自己要爆炸了，他的翅膀瞬间从他肩胛骨的位置展开，乳白色的精液射在了克鲁利的身上。

释放过后的天使整个人瘫软了下来，似乎是累到了，而这时，亚兹拉斐尔感觉到克鲁利的阴茎正在挤入他刚刚高潮后十分敏感的后穴。

克鲁利抚摸着亚兹拉斐尔不受控制显现出来的翅膀，从翅膀根部到尖部。“我还没射呢，天使。”

亚兹拉斐尔被克鲁利剧烈地冲撞着，生理泪水与他的汗水融为一体，终于，在不知道多少次的抽插后，克鲁利射在了亚兹拉斐尔的体内。

5.

如果你去查阅天堂与地狱的百科全书，或许会发现上面大多写着“天使和恶魔在一个身体里就会爆炸”，这是因为这些百科全书都是由那些老学究单方面臆想出来的，如果你想知道真正的情况，或许可以询问一下隐藏在苏活区街头的一对夫妇，他们也许会知道答案。


End file.
